In the industrialized nations of the world, the highway systems and the corresponding bridges are a critical part of the nation's infrastructure. The structural integrity of bridges is integrally tied to issues of both life safety and the economic health of the country. There is a growing concern over the inspection, maintenance, and functional life of the thousands of bridges in the world. One area of research related to bridge inspection, maintenance and life prediction involves measuring and/or analytically evaluating the effects of dynamic loading from vehicles on the structural condition and integrity of bridges.